


A sparkling new Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Disney - Fandom, Moana - Fandom, tamatoa - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Yes this ones actually an x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9798137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You just wanted to go out on the ocean! Not get stuck down here!And now some... crab has shown up. How are you supposed to leave this place if you know nothing about it?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Those who hated my last fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Those+who+hated+my+last+fanfic).



> Hey! So this sort of a sequel to Lalotai's Shiny Fabulous New Resident. Same tama! Different person is the reader. 
> 
> I'm writing it because, like me, a lot of you didn't like how the last story ended. Weather it be because the reader didn't get Together with Tamatoa, or the crab didn't develope, or the ending was too rushed. 
> 
> That story was a adventure story... it wasn't supposed to be an x-reader. But I totally understand why you guys are uspet. I hated it too. 
> 
> So here's a new story! It actually IS an x-reader! I have no big plans for it, so hopefully that means I can just developed the characters, and take my time on things. I hope you guys enjoy it!

“Hello?”

“Anybody there?”

“…” the voice sighed sadly. “Alone again… heh"

…

You and your tribe had always loved the ocean. Though they had stopped going out to sea a long time ago, you still loved the idea of rocking up and down on the waves, and still having steady footing. 

You had always been waiting for the perfect chance to get out onto the water. And now, you finally got it!

It was the perfect day! You ran out towards a canoe. The sun was just rising, causing the sky to be a bright purple and orange. You glanced back at your village and sighed, though you still smiled.

“I’ll be back later,” you turned back to the canoe, shaking the thought of what they’d all say away. “Soon- I'll” you grunted as you pushed the canoe into the water. “Be- a sailor!” You grinned as the boat began to float. You pushed it a bit further in and hopped inside.

Grabbing the paddle you began to push through the water.

You had been on this boat before, in fact you had been on it many times! Though it was always for fishing. You’d never done something like this.

You reached up for a rope and pulled the sail down, the wind quickly catching it, the boat pushed forward faster.

“WOAH!” You fell forward. “Hah!” You laughed at yourself. “This is- not easy!” You chuckled and sat back up.

Soon the sun was fully up, and you couldn’t see the island anymore. “Perhaps I should go back…” you whispered. You looked around at the water. “It’s really… empty out here. “ you stuck your hand in the water boredly. “Yeah… I’m gonna go back” you shook the water off your hand and turned the boat.

The wind pushed at pulled at your sail. You pushed forward though determined to get home. “They must be missing me” you worried. “Why did I ever do this, I mean… the ocean is great. But so is home…” You had been searching for HOURS now, but to no avail.

“Where is the island?” You gave a worried look. “I can’t find anything!” You bit your lip. This was a horrible idea! You didn’t know how to navigate! Why did you do this? You had always loved the ocean…

“GLAD TO SEE I CAN GET SOME QUALITY TIME IN THEN!” You shouted in frustration. You stomped your foot on the canoe.

“AGHHH!” You buried your face in your hands. “How am I ever going to get home now?” You whispered. You peeked through your fingers. A giant rock formation was just up ahead.

“OH!” You hopped up. The canoe rocked a little as you did. You quickly grabbed the paddle and began to move towards it.  
Maybe if you could get to the top, you could see the island from there?

Finally you had reached the towering rocks. You tied the canoe to a small branch that was poking out of the ground and began to climb.

Up and up you went, until finally you reached the peak. You stood on the top of the formation and spun around.

“I… I don’t see anything up here…” you frowned. You walked backwards a little. But tripped over a large bump.

“Huh?” You looked down. “That's… not a bump!” You raised a brow. “That’s a nose!” You hopped up and looked at the ground now.

You were standing on a giant face! What the heck was this place? “What is this even for?” You asked yourself. You walked around the face. Maybe there was some writing somewhere? A secret way of getting it to do something? You stepped onto an eye, but no luck. You walked over to the nose and stood on top of it. It shifted slightly.

“…hmmm” you got off of it and pushed the nose. The whole formation began to shift as you did. The face split into two as a large hole opened up beneath you.

“Woah” you whispered. You leaned over the dark hole. “What.. IS this?” You leaned further, but that was too far! You slipped into the ground as the doors shut again.

“AHHHHHHH!” You screamed. You tossed around in the air, as you fell further and further. You caught onto a rock for a second, scraping your hand. You winced in pain.

Still falling you soon entered a liquid type substance. You quickly held your breathe as you sank through the thick purple slime and into open air.

And there you were! You splatted down onto the ground.

“Ughhhhhhh” you groaned in pain. You lifted your head slightly and looked around. “Where… where am I now?” You moaned.

You looked around yourself. There was nothing but dark purple and green lighting and some floating rocks.

“Wha-t” you pushed yourself to your feet slowly. You scratched your head in confusion. “Is this where I think it is?” You stepped towards the edge but quickly hopped back as a giant green bat with a single eye erupted from the ravine below.

“YEAH THIS IS LALOTAI” your eyes widened at the sight as you ducked down, covering your neck.

The bat screeched as it flew away.  
“Oooooh crap” you stood back up. You looked up to where you had entered. “Ok… so I can’t get back up through there..” you muttered. You looked at the floating rocks. They seemed pretty steady..

What did you have to lose anyways? Stuck down here, or die trying to escape. Neither sounded good but you didn’t have a lot of options. You leaped off of the cliff and towards the rock.

You smoothly landed on top of it, as it rocked a little. “Ok… ok” you steadied yourself and leaped to the next one. And the next. And soon you were on stable ground.

“Alright… you looked around yourself. You seemed to have entered a jungle. Deep purples and shocking blues, and electric pinks surrounded you. You rubbed your eyes. “Sure is bright for a realm of monsters. ” you blinked as you began to walk.

You could hear a moaning sound in the distance. “…better try to check that out.” You headed towards it. “It could be trouble I’m not prepared for.”

And after getting lost at sea because of your stupid decision, you definitely didn’t want to be unprepared again. Especially since you were in Lalotai now… good gods how are you going to get out of here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: the beginning of this story is probably going to be a lot like the beginning of Disgusting Filthy Golden Glamorous Crustaceanc because they are set in the same time period. But I'll try to make it as different from theirs as possible! 
> 
> (Also go check that one out if you haven't! It's amazing!)

“Shhhhhhhhh-inay… I’m so… shin-ayyyy” you heard a voice moan. What the heck?  
You peeked through a bush at the owner of the voice. “Good gods!” You whispered. Your eyes widened at the sight. It was a giant crab, stuck on his back! You gaped at the sight. “But it didn’t help me did it?”   
He asked quickly. You wondered if he was talking to someone or not.

“I’m still STUCK HERE!” He waved his appendages around in an attempt to get up.

“Just… need a little push!” He rocked back and forth. You almost laughed, but remembered you were hiding.

That, and laughing at others problems isn’t very nice…

You peeked out of the bush further. The leaves making a swishing sound.

The crab’s eyes shot to where you were.  
You stared into his eyes in complete terror as he tried to grab you. You quickly ducked back into the bushes. The crab scowled.

“Can we be real?” He wobbled his shell a bit closer to the bush. His pincer reached in and tried to grab you, but you leaped away from the bush and ducked behind a tree.

“Tell me something babe, of my name was Sebastian and I had a cool jamaican accent would you help me up?” He called to you.

You tilted your head in confusion. “Wh-at” your voice broke as you asked. You peeked out from behind the Fred.

“OH YOU TOTALLY WOULD!” He scowled and shook his head. “You KNOW you would!” He pointed his claw at you as you quickly ducked behind the trunk again.

“What even are you” he called over to you. You stepped out from behind the now.

“Ugh it’s another human. Are you all just here to infest me?” He gave a disgusted look at you.

“I… don’t know who you are” you blinked.

“Moi?” He gasped. “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of me? Tamatoa?”

You shook your head no.

He gasped again. “You haven’t heard of the sparkling, shiny, fabulous, king of Lalotai?!” He scowled.

“…..no” you said quietly.

Tamatoa growled lowly. “Typical.”

“That’s typical?” You asked. If he was so great, how was not knowing who he was normal?

“N-NO! I didn’t say that!” His eyes were very wide now as he said this. Speaking of eyes, you noticed his pupils were different sizes.

“Anyways human,” he continued, “you have to help me off my shell.” He demanded.

You raised a brow and looked him up and down. “Why would I do that? You’d probably kill me in a second!” You stepped away from him.

“W-” he gasped, “what?! I am S-Shocked! That you would think such a thing! I am merely a victim of a cRIME!” He said dramatically.

“And what crime would that be?” You crossed your arms. What kind of crimes could possibly happen in Lalotai?

“I have been, ROBBED!” He sobbed and swung a claw over his forehead. He glanced at you to see if you were buying this or not.

“Uhhhhh huh” you blinked again. “Robbed by who?”

“Ugh this wretched little mini god and his drab little human girl. They stole my prized possession, and attacked me!” He complained. “I’ll tell you all about it. See I was taking a nap, and then I heard this drum playing so I woke up and who should be there but, a walking shiny shell!” His eyes were wide as he told you in great detail how he had been robbed.

“It was awful.” He frowned and looked over to you. “So anyways now you’re here. So… help me up!” He demanded as he swung his legs again.

You shook your head. “No way dude! That story is wayyyy to crazy to believe! The shapeshifter Maui? Not being able to… SHAPESHIFT?” You have a look of disbelief. “And you glowing in the dark? Or being fooled by a barnacle painted green.”

“Hey! I never said I was fooled! I was… distracted, by a barnacle painted green. “ he rolled his eyes. “It’s like you weren’t even listening. And yes, I can glow in the dark. “ he frowned.

He swung his legs in the air again. “ Just… h-help me up!” He growled.

You sat down and leaned onto the tree. It was getting dark down here, and you felt very tired.

“Actually Tama,” you yawned, “I don’t think I will.” You laid your head against the trunk and closed your eyes.

“It’s tamatoa! With a toa” he snarled. You peeked an eye open at him. He was glowing a bright blue and pink.

Well at least he hadn’t lied about that, right? Maybe…

Maybe you’ll help him up. You weren’t really sure yet. You just had this bad feeling in your stomach that was telling you something bad would happen if you did…

You fell asleep to the sound of Tamatoa humming his song to himself boredly.


	3. Chapter 3

Your eyes snapped open as you looked around yourself. It was still dark, but you could hear a

Click

Click

Clicking sound behind you.

You peered around the tree you leaned against. The crab was asleep. So where had the clicking come from?

Worried, you stood up and turned around.

“AHHH!” Your eyes widened as you quickly turned to run away. A large black figure with long sharp claws, and a glowing purple mask had been watching you sleep.

“HELP!” You screamed. You ran over to the crab and desperately called for his assistance.

The beast that has been watching you leaped out of the trees and slowly began to walk towards you. It’s head twitched from side to side as it’s arms reached towards you.

“WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!” You shouted, but Tamatoa didn’t budge. You gritted your teeth as you glanced at the monster.

“AGH FORGET IT” you ran around Tamatoa and up towards a large stone wall. You heard the sounds of claws scraping the hard ground as it chased after you. You turned to look and saw it leap towards you.

You quickly raised your arms in a desperate attempt to block any physical damage. But nothing came.  
Instead, a large whining sound called out from the beast. You lowered your arms to see.

Tamatoa had grabbed the beast by the foot. “Tsk tsk” he scowled at the little thing as he swung his arm, violently throwing it away.

“I hope you’re happy babe, you woke me up from my beauty sleep for that.” He let his head hang down as his arms fell to his sides again.

“Not that I need it anyways.” He smirked.

“…thank you, Tamatoa.” You rubbed your arm awkwardly. You never thought a monster would save you from anything.

“Huh?” He lifted his head to look at you. “What did you say?”

“I said thank you”

‘Thank you’ was a phrase Tamatoa had never really heard before. Not unless it had been used sarcastically, or because he forced it.

“…I-uh…” he stuttered, “youreeee welcome.” He squinted his eyes as he nodded slowly. “Yeah that’s the word.”

You shifted on your feet. “Anyway I could return the favor?” You asked.

“Let me think- YEAH” tamatoa waved his claws around. “I’m kind of STUCK HERE”

“Yeah only there’s a small problem with that.” You said quietly.

“And what’s that “ he sighed annoyedly. Why were humans so hesitant around him? Was he really, that bedazzling?

“I don’t really trust you”

“Wha- WHAT?! I just saved your life!” Tamatoa scowled. “Least you could do is help me up!”

You frowned. “… I… maybe some other time. I could, bring you food or something instead?”

“No babe. I want up. That’s all.”

You stepped forward slightly. “You're… not gonna… do anything right?” You asked.  
Monsters can be very tricky. They can be very helpless, but the ones that can talk are the ones to look out for. Talking ones can be convincing.

“Not at all” Tamatoa sighed. He stared up at the ocean above. The sun seemed to be coming up now.

“Ok…” you saw him perk up. “I'll… go find something I can use as leverage.”

And with that you ducked into the trees. You stumbled down a steep hill until finally you were deep in the trees, and away from the crab.

“Ok” you opened and closed your fists nervously. “Let’s see lets see,” you planned to yourself. You had no intention of helping Tamatoa up. Not at least, until you had a place where you could hide from him.

You looked around yourself. There seemed to be a large hill next to you. Almost 90 degrees you guessed. You walked over to it. You quickly stopped down and picked up a stick and began to carve into the dirt and sand.

You had been working at this for hours, but finally you had carved a decently sized hole to stay in.

“Nice!” You sighed as you sat down inside. You wiped some sweat from your forehead. Good thing it was cool in there. Only thing left to add was a door of some kind.

You stepped out and looked around. “Vines might work. “ you nodded your head. “But I’d never reach them on my own…” you thought back to the crab.

“No he wouldn’t help.” You shook the idea away.

“I’ll have to use something else, like…” you looked around. “This rock!” You ran over and pushed the rock to your makeshift door.

“Alright!” You smiled and admired your work.

“Shelter, check! Now I just have to… help Tamatoa up” you sighed.

And may I ask why you’re doing this? Perhaps it was some moral reason, or maybe you secretly admired that shell and wanted to see more, or perhaps it really was that first reason.

Up the hill you marched, until finally you had reached the trail again. You laid down on the dirt. You were exhausted.

“Hey-” tamatoa awkwardly spun his shell so he could face you. “Heeeeyyy” he said again. You didn’t react.

Tamatoa reached down and picked you up. “What a pity. They died. “ he sighed. “Ah well. “ he opened his mouth. “Wait..” he stopped himself. “No they’re drowning in their own sweat, ew!” He tossed you onto the ground again.

“OOF!” You turned to look at him. “Why did you do that?”

“I thought you were dead. Your pain didn’t really matter when I tossed you. “ he rolled his eyes. He quickly picked you up again.

“Did you find your little lever?”

“No…” you frowned and pushed on his claw. “Please put me down!” You struggled.

Tamatoa blinked for a second. Please?

“Babe you are too polite to be down here.” He laughed. “I could just eat you up! But first you need to help me to my feet. “

You hang your head. “I don’t want to thou-”

Tamatoa tightened his claw around you, squeezing the air out.

“Oh well you see the thing is, you don’t have a choice.” He growled, his face twisting into a nasty grin.

You gasped for air as you quickly nodded. 

“O-K” you choked out.

“Ok who?”

“OK T-AMA-TOA” you sputtered.

“Perfect. “ tamatoa let up. You instantly sucked in as much air as possible.

“You can start in the morning. “ he smiled smugly as he set you on his chest. You laid down on him.

"…g-goodnight.” You stuttered. Why you wished him a goodnight was a mystery.

Maybe you were attempting some sort of normalcy in this situation?

Whatever the reason, you were quite uncomfortable with this turn of events.

You tossed around on top of him. Eventually you ended up on your back, staring up at the ocean. The dark silhouettes of the fish above calmed you as you slowly closed your eyes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the night you had slept soundly. You dreamed of a warm fire, and your friends and family surrounding you. 

Sadly, though, you would not wake up to this. Instead you woke up to a large eye ball staring you down. 

“AGH!” You jumped at the sight. 

“Were you w-watching me sleep?!” You asked horrified. 

“Well what else was I supposed to do?” Tamatoa scowled. “Go for a walk?” He asked sarcastically. 

You shook your head no. “No you couldn't do that” you mumbled. 

Tamatoa laughed. “HAH! Babe you are hilarious! Anyways…” he changed the subject, “time to help me up!” Tamatoa picked you up and set you down next to him. 

“W-what am I supposed to do here? Just… push?” You didn't think that was going to work. 

“Well you couldn't find your oh so important “lever” all day yesterday, so you're just going to have to push.” Tamatoa glared at you. “Start pushing!” 

You gave tamatoa a look of concern. You were concerned about his lack of understand for how physics worked. 

“Uhm…” you placed your hands on his shell. “O...k then.” You pushed against his shell as hard as you could. Tamatoa began to swing his feet and claws as you did. 

He rocked forward a little bit!

“Tama! You moved!” You grinned. 

“OBVIOUSLY! KEEP PUSHING!” Tamtoa shouted. 

You pushed on him again, but stopped and let him rock back towards you. You then pushed again, and repeated the process. Tamatoa rocked back and forth. 

Soon with a loud crash, tamatoa landed on his feet. “Finally!” He rolled his head around on his neck. 

He turned to look at you, as you started to sneak away. “Where do you think you're going?” Tamatoa moved to pick you up. 

“ACK!” You scrambled out of the way, but tripped and slid down the hill. 

Tamatoa leaned over the ledge and looked down at you. “Come back here!” He began to run down the hill. 

Seeing tamatoa coming, you quickly hopped up and ran towards your makeshift shelter. 

When you reached it you panickedly moved the door out of the way. “COME ON COME ON COME ON!” You hopped up and down as you pushed it open. 

“HEY!” Tamatoa spotted you and began to run towards you. 

You quickly ducked inside your hole, and let the rock slide back in front of the door. Hopefully the rock door and walls would be able to stop him. 

…

Tamatoa stared down at the Little Rock in his way. “Wooow” he raised a brow. “This puny rock, had stopped me from getting to you!” He rolled his eyes as he lifted the rock away. He then poked his claw into the hole and dragged you out by the leg. 

“Oh wait! No it didn't.” He picked you up. 

“LET ME GO!” You screamed as you pushed and kicked in his grip. 

Tamatoa clicked his tongue and turned back towards his cave. “I don't think I will sunshine.” He shook his head. 

“No I don't think I will.” He repeated himself, with a smile this time. 

You looked up at him with a look of discomfort. “Put me down!” You demanded. “I did what you wanted! You should let me go! I'm of no use anymore!” You beat on his claw. 

Tamatoa climbed up the hill now and onto the ground again. “No use?” He looked at you. 

You shook your head. “That's right! You don't need me! Put me down, and I can get out of your hair!” 

Tamatoa stepped into his cave. “Well why would I need a human if they can't do anything for me?” He asked. He has a mischievous look on his face. 

“Exactly!” 

“I guess I'll just have to eat you then.” He sighed. 

“Precisely- wait what?!” Your eyes widened as you looked at him. 

He licked his lips. “You look tasty too. And I haven't eaten in awhile” he grinned. 

“W-WAIT! I I LIED ABOUT NOT BEING USEFUL!” You shouted desperately as he lifted you closer to his face. 

“I CAN DO THINGS! And- AND YOU WOULDNT WANT TO EAT ME! I HAVE- FLEAS!” 

Tamatoa chuckled darkly. “Oh I'm sure.” He held you above his mouth now. You could smell fish in his breathe as you looked below yourself. 

“Come ON! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING YOU WANT FROM ME!?” You pleaded. 

Tamatoa stopped himself and thought. “Well there is one thing!” He shook his head, “no you'd never agree to it. It's better to just eat you.” He laughed. 

“NO! I'll do it! I'll do it!” You hugged his claw. 

Tamatoa smirked. “You will?” He lifted your head with his second claw. “Perfect.” He clicked his teeth. 

“A-so what am I doing?” You asked nervously. You could feel yourself shaking, as sweat rolled down your back. 

“You're going to do whatever I want, whenever I want it.” Tamatoa winked. 

“Lets begin!” He grinned, “kiss my claw will you babe?” 

You gave him a disgusted look. “What?” 

“Kiss. My. Claw.” He repeated himself. He wasn't smiling anymore. 

You sighed and kissed it lightly. “This is stupid.” You mumbled. 

“I heard that babe.” He frowned as he dropped you down onto the floor. 

“Don't call me babe.” You pushed yourself to your feet. “I have a name.”

“I'm sure it's lovely too, but honestly, I don't have the respect for that.” He rolled his eyes and moved over to a large pile of gold and sat down. 

You looked at the door and back to him. You were considering running away again… but clearly that wouldn't work. He was way too fast. 

You sighed and sat down. 

“come here babe” tamatoa laid his head down. You stood up annoyedly and walked over to him. 

“Yeah?” You scowled. 

“Sit with me.” Tamatoa looked up at you. 

“Huh?” You furrowed your brow. 

“Why do you want me to-”

“Just do it.” Tamatoa frowned. 

You slowly sat next to him and sighed. This was not going to be fun. 

Time to come up with a new plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a shorter chapter. Sorry guys!

You glared up at tamatoa as you sat next to him. You didn't know why he wanted you sitting here. Suddenly his arm swung around you and pulled you closer to him. 

“Ya know babe, you're gonna be living here for quite a while.” He began to talk. 

“I-I am?” You asked as you squirmed out from under his arm. 

“Yes actually.” He said as he grabbed your arm and pulled you to him again. 

“Oh” you frowned. You didn't want to stay here at all! This counts as kidnapping right? 

“Anyways so I was thinking since you're staying here, you should…” Tamatoa leaned down closer to you, “look the part?” He said lightly. 

The tone of his voice sent shivers up your spine. Your face turned red as you look up at him. “W-what do you mean?” You asked shakily. 

“I mean~” tamatoa rolled his eyes, “you've got to look shiny!”

Oh thank the gods that's what he had meant. 

“I was thinking silver.” Tamatoa said now. 

You looked down at your current clothes. They were covered in dust from the hole you had made. And there were some loose threads hands off the end of your skirt. But you liked it. 

“Why can't I just wear this?” You asked. 

Tamatoa picked you up and looked at your outfit. It looked oddly familiar. 

“Where did you get it?” He asked. 

“Uh… I think it's been in my family for a while. I don't know. I think it's comfy.”

Tamatoa blinked. “Well it looks disgusting.” He scowled. “You'll have to change”

He stood up and moved over to a large pile of what you assumed was just random junk. 

“Look through here.” Tamatoa said as he dropped you down next to it. “Look for clothes or something.” 

You shot him a quick look before you began to search. “Ok here's something.” You pulled out a skirt and a matching top. They were both a bright blue with gold circles around the top and the bottom. 

“Oooh!” Tamatoa grinned and pulled it away from you. “I like it!” He dropped it back down to you. 

You picked them up. “Ok then…” you dusted them off. 

“Put them on babe. “ tamatoa sat down and stare at you. 

“What?” Your face turned red. “Not in front of you!” You scowled. “Go away!” 

Tamatoa frowned. “You humans and your stupid privacy. “ he muttered as he slowly turned around. 

You quickly checked to see if he was looking or not. (He wasn't thank goodness.) you then quickly slipped the new outfit on. 

You slowly tiptoed your way around him. His eyes were shut. Was he asleep? 

This was a good chance to escape! You wave your hand in front of his eye to make sure. He didn't respond though. You quickly made your way to the door and ran outside. 

This was it! Freedom was so close! You sprinted down the path. The wind rush past your face and whipped through your hair. You grinned. “WOO!” You spread your arms out. 

Suddenly you could hear loud thuds behind you. You were gonna have to take back that woo. 

“COME BACK HERE!” 

NOPE! You began to run faster. But the path was splitting into two now! Where to go where to go?! You darted to the left. 

Tamatoa closed in on you. You leaped over a fallen tree, but you didn't land! Instead tamatoa had caught you in the air and lifted you up to him. He was out of breathe. 

“W-why… would you…. go and…. do that?” He asked as he sucked in more and more air. 

“I thought… you were asleep.” You mumbled. 

“Well clearly…. I wasn't.” Tamatoa frowned. 

“Sorry” you looked up at him and tried to make an apologetic look. 

“No you're not.” Tamatoa rolled his eyes and began to walk back up to the cave. “You do look cute when you do that though babe. You should do that more” he winked. 

“You want me to lie more?” That didn't make any sense!

“No!” Tamatoa gave you a look as if you were crazy. “I meant when you said sorry.” He laughed. 

“It's a cute look. Almost makes me want to forgive you” he sighed as he stepped into the cave and walked over to a large cage structure. “Sadly though, you're not forgiven.” He dropped you inside. 

“Oof!” You fell onto the hard floor. You glared up at him. Good gods you hated him. 

“You can't keep me here!” You growled as you looked up at him. 

“Uhh yeah I can?” He laughed. “That's why it's a cage babe.”


	6. Chapter 6

You'd been stuck in this cage for about a day now. You weren't the best at climbing, and you couldn't slip through the “bars” so all you could really do was… sit. 

At the moment you were boredly laying on your back with your feet kicked up on the bars. 

“Don't sit like that” tamatoa lifted his head to look at you. 

“Why not?” You asked him flatly. He seemed to enjoy bossing you around like this. Especially over little things, like how you'd mess with your hair, or sit funny, or draw in the dirt. It was like he didn't want you to do anything at all except listen to him. 

“Because it's not a polite way to sit.” He raised a brow as he frowned at you. 

“Oh?” You kicked the bars and looked at him. “And what would you know about politeness, my dear captor?” You scoffed. 

Tamatoa scowled and walked over to the cage. He reached in and picked you up. 

“H-hey!” You squirmed in his claw. “Let me go!” 

Tamatoa clicked his tongue. “...mmmm….” he thought for a second, “....no” he laughed and looked at you closer. 

“Babe why are you still putting up a fight?”

“Don't call me that!”

“See?! SEE?!” He poked your side. “Like that! No reason to. Would you rather be called prisoner? Dinner?”

“N-no!” 

“Then let me call you babe.” He raised a brow again. UGH you hated when he did that. It made you feel weird for some reason…

“Why did you pick me up?” You asked. You wanted to get this over with. 

“Ehh I don't know babe, I was bored and you wouldn't listen to me” 

You stared at him unamused. He stared back, a sudden smirk spreading onto his face. Something about that look was making you feel very…… unsafe.

“Babe, I've been thinking…”

“You? Thinking? Wow. Amazing” you clapped your hands lightly. Perhaps it wasn't the best time to be sarcastic? But you hoped it would distract him from whatever he was planning to do. 

It didn't. 

“Oh yes I know babe I know. I am utterly astounding.” He fluttered his eyes as he said this. “But that's not the specific thing I was thinking about” he gave you that creepy smile again. 

“O-oh?” You tried to look away. He quickly grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. 

“I have” he. Lowered his eyes a little. 

Oh dear gods above. 

“I was thinking that maybe you could be more useful around here? It's very boring you know.” 

Wait what?

“Huh?” You asked. 

“I want you to entertain me babe!” He said frustratedly. 

“Thank the gods” you sighed. “What did you want me to do? Sing? Dance?” You asked. You had always enjoyed dancing, (even if sometimes you weren't the best at it.)

“I was thinking the more physical kind of entertainment.” 

“Say what” relief fled from your body. 

Tamatoa laughed at your reaction, “HAHAHAHA!” The look of confusion and horror on your face was just too funny! 

“OHOHO! HAH! Oh- oh baaabe oh” he laughed some more. “YOU THOUGHT- PFFFT- you that I? HAH!” He swung you around as he laughed. 

“You don't mean anything to me like that” he sighed as he lifted your chin. “Nothing at all.” The top of his claw scratched your chin as he pulled it away, causing it to bleed a little. 

“Then…. what did you want me to do?” You asked nervously. You didn't care that he didn't like you like that. You don't want him to! 

“I want you to play fetch babe~” he purred as he set you down onto the floor. 

“Like a dog.” He smirked again. He reached over to a pile and picked up a large shell. He tossed it up onto a shell higher up in the cave. 

“Go on!” He waved you off. “Fetch!” He laughed. You glared at him as you moved over to the wall and began to climb. 

“I hope this is- entertaining!” You huffed as you climbed higher and higher. You slipped on the wet rocks though! Your knees scraped against the stone and you caught yourself again. 

“Oh it is...heh” tamatoa said lazily from the cave floor. He was laying right underneath you. Probably getting a view of the- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!

Your eyes widened as you looked down at him. He was staring right up at you. ( And probably right up your skirt! The perv) You pushed yourself off the wall and fell down onto his neck. 

“OOF!” His eyes shot open as the air was pushed out of him. He picked you up. “HEY!” He growled. “Why did you do that?!”

“Huh?” You gasped, trying to look innocent. “I fell Tamatoa! I can't control that!” You said in your sweetest voice possible. 

Tamatoa squinted at you. His annoyance radiated off of his face. “Alright then….” he walked over to the cage and set you down inside. “I think that's enough for today. We can continue our little game tomorrow yeah?” He winked. 

You shivered at that. “I don't have much of a choice… do I?” 

“No, you don't.”


End file.
